Chairs now sometimes have what is known as a “chaise pad.” In this construction, a pad extends from the seat and along the front of the chair, forming part of the footrest, when the chair is in the closed position. When the footrest is extended, the chaise pad forms a continuous pad from the seat and extends outwardly from the seat. It is also desirable to have an additional foot support that extends beyond the chaise pad. The challenge is that, because the chaise pad is a continuous piece, the support portion of the footrest linkage supporting the chaise pad must extend the same distance from the seat in both the closed and extended positions. What is needed is a split ottoman that allows the chaise pad support, but that also provides a more-forward footrest section that abuts the chaise pad in the closed position, but that extends farther away from the chaise pad in the extended position.